


Among the Stars

by GeorginaKane



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, Smut, au voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginaKane/pseuds/GeorginaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey was given a telescope for his birthday. One night while looking for stars, his telescope finds a hot red head across the street and Mickey can't help but watch him.</p><p>This story is based on a prompt: Mickey is an amateur astronomer. One day while adjusting his telescope, he ends up seeing a half naked Ian working out and voila a fetish is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to send me a prompt or story idea, please email me at georginakane@hotmail.com

Of all the weird birthday presents, his sister had to go out and buy him (like actually spent money on)  a telescope. Was there a gayer present? Mickey didn’t think so. He didn’t even give a shit about the stars or planets or whatever. You couldn’t see them in the city anyway.

‘Get a hobby,’ he remembers her say. Mickey already had a hobby, well, if you count smoking weed and playing video games a hobby.

Ever since his sister met a rich guy and got out of the Southside, she’s been determined to instill some culture in Mickey. She insists on taking him to museums and fancy restaurants, knowing full well Mickey couldn’t stand that shit.

But here he was unpacking the damn thing, trying his best not to break it. As he opened the box, he realized it was actually really nice. It looked like an antique with wood grain and shiny brass. He placed the long delicate tube on the mount and began to adjust the eye piece.

At first he pointed the telescope to the sky, trying desperately to find a damn star or something, but instead he found smog. He pointed the eye piece down and tried to adjust it when he caught something moving. He focused the device across the street and down two floors, on a beautiful red head.

Jesus Christ, he thought. This guy was beautiful. He was walking around his apartment wearing only sweats that hung low on his hips. Mickey found himself salivating at the sight. He took in the rock hard abs, the well defined arms, jesus, even his face was strong and chiseled.

Mickey found himself adjusting his jeans, his breath catching slightly. Technically Mandy told him to get a hobby, not to look for stars and shit, so he figured he might as well continue to stare open mouthed at the gorgeous guy across the street. This is definitely a hobby that Mickey was sure to enjoy.

The next evening, after a few hours on the playstation, Mickey’s curiosity got the better of him. He wondered if the red head would be around again so he marched to his window and looked out of the telescope. He was sadly disappointed when he didn’t see anything. The lights to his apartment weren’t on, so Mickey assumed the guy was out. It was Saturday night after all.

He lit up a cigarette and opened the window, letting in the cool spring air into his apartment. He took a long drag and looked up to see if the sky was any clearer that night. It wasn’t. When he finished his cigarette, he got up but stopped when he saw the apartment light come on from across the way. His red head was home, he thought.

He quickly adjusted the eye piece and zoomed in. He was immediately disappointed to see his eye candy was with someone. He couldn’t make out the other person, but he definitely wasn’t alone. The red head walked toward the window and lit up a cigarette. His guest followed him. The red head was with a guy. An attractive looking guy from what Mickey could see. Maybe he had a roommate?

Once he was finished smoking, the red head grabbed the other guy and kissed him hard. Not a roommate.

Mickey’s jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. He wasn’t normally a fan of kissing but the way this guy was going at it, Mickey would totally make an exception. He realized his lights were still on and immediately shut them off, to better enjoy the show. He came back to the window and re-adjusted the eye piece.

The red head was slowly undressing the other guy, taking his time but being forceful too. Mickey liked the slight aggression. He was a tough guy, no question, but one of his biggest turn ons was being dominated. There was nothing hotter than a guy who could man handle him. Just like the red head was man handling the guy in front of him.

Just as the guy was getting excited, the red head pushed him down on to the couch and dropped to his knees. Oh God, Mickey thought. He felt himself start to sweat, his throat dry as he swallowed hard. He shouldn’t be this turned on but damn!

The red head was quickly bobbing his head and up down and from the look on the guys face, he was doing one hell of a job. The red head took a break to rid himself of his shirt. He swallowed the guy again, as he unbuttoned his jeans and began to stroke himself. An excellent idea, Mickey thought.

He looked around to make sure no one could see him as he reached his hand down into his sweat pants. He grabbed his dick and stroked it a few times, shuddering at the sensation. He closed his eyes and imagined the red head kneeling before him. Fuck.

Mickey opened his eyes and looked into the other apartment, while continuing to jerk himself. The red head was now standing with his back to Mickey and the other guy was kneeling in front of him. Slowly, his jeans and boxers were pushed down, revealing what Mickey could only call ‘an amazing ass’.

The other guy sucked like his life depended on it, as the red head let his head fall back. He roughly grabbed the guys hair and began fucking into his mouth. Mickey didn’t even realize that he was out of breath until he opened his mouth and nothing came out.

Suddenly the red head shoved the guy off him, grabbed him and bent him over his dining room table. It happened so quickly that Mickey didn’t even realize what was going on until he saw the red head pounding into the other guy.

Mickey quickened his pace with his hand as he watched the red head fuck the guy into oblivion. He stared in awe as he got closer to his climax. His breath hitched as he imagined himself being the one getting fucked on that dining room table. He was so close to erupting all over his hand when he saw the red head look right at him and wink. Mickey flinched and fell backwards on to the floor. Did he just wink at Mickey?

Holy shit… Could the red head see him? No way. He must have imagined it. He slowly got up and peeked through the eye piece, making sure to shield his body from the window. The red head was still fucking the other guy but he kept looking out the window. He was searching for something or someone. Then his eyes locked on Mickey’s apartment again and the red head smiled. He fucking smiled.

Mickey quickly hid again. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. What the fuck was happening? He was supposed to be the voyeur not the other way around!

By the time he got enough courage to look outside his window again, the red head’s apartment lights were already off. Mickey sighed and slid down the wall next to the window. So much for his new hobby.

***

A week later, he found himself bored yet again. He looked at the telescope and thought about the red head. He knew it was a bad idea but he just couldn’t help himself. The guy was so hot! He walked over to it and adjusted the angle before focusing it. He looked into the red heads apartment where he found him staring right at Mickey with a smirk on his face.

Mickey immediately turned and backed away from the window. What the actual fuck? He looked through the eye piece again but the red head was no longer at the window. Somewhat disappointed, Mickey retreated back into his living room. He sat on his couch and started to channel surf when he jolted up at the sound of his door bell.

Who the hell would be at his door at midnight? Mickey cautiously got up and walked to the door. Instinctively he reached down for the baseball bat by his closet and held it up as he unlocked the door.

To say he was surprised at the sight before him, was an understatement. There stood the red head in all his beautiful glory. Mickey’s eyebrows shot up but he held on to the bat… just in case. The red head just smiled and walked past him, into the apartment. Mickey was too shocked to stop him. He just stood there, mouth agape, staring.

“Sooooo,” the red head started. “I wondered what this placed looked like from the inside.”

Mickey was still staring like an idiot. He finally closed his mouth and shook his head.

“What?” Mickey said.

“Well I’ve always wondered. You know, your view into my apartment is better than mine is of yours,” he responded.

He’s been watching Mickey too? How long has that been going on?

“You’ve been… watching me?” Mickey asked in disbelief. 

The red head grinned before making his way to the window. “No more than you’ve been watching me,” he says slyly. He looks at the telescope and bends over, looking into the eye piece.

“Hmm… pretty good view. Did you enjoy the show last week?” he asked walking slowly toward Mickey.

Oh shit.

“Hey, look I’m sorry about that. I really was looking for stars and then I saw you and I couldn’t help it, I mean look at you,” Mickey said before realizing that he sounded like a stalker.

He rolled his eyes at himself but the red head continued to move closer to him.

“Do you like to look at me?” the red head asked.

Mickey couldn’t say anything. His throat closed up and his palms started to sweat. The red head was less than a foot away from him. He felt like he might actually pass out but before he could, the red head spoke again.

“I know I like to look at you.”

Mickeys eyes widened at the confession. “You, you look at me?” he asked.

The red head nodded slowly before adding, “I have for a while. I didn’t think I was your type, but then I saw you look at me through the telescope and figured maybe I was wrong.”

The red head slowly grazed his hand down Mickey’s chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt.

“Am I your type?” the red head whispered into Mickey’s ear. He could have come right then and there but thankfully he didn’t.

Mickey nodded and fixed his eyes on the other mans lips. They looked soft and pink and very kissable. He doesn’t know what came over him but he crashed his lips on his neighbors and started to push him toward the couch.

The red head eagerly responded by grabbing onto Mickey’s shirt and balling it up with his fist. Once they reached the sofa, Mickey let the red head fall back before climbing on top of him. He kissed the other man hard as he ground down on him, eliciting a gorgeous moan from his lips.

‘Fuck,” the red head stammered out, completely overwhelmed by Mickey’s forwardness.

His hands slid down Mickey’s back, stopping at his ass and squeezing it roughly. The red head was now moving his hips up, loving the friction between them.

“Take your clothes off,” he ordered Mickey.

They broke away long enough for Mickey to take his shirt off, but as he was working on his jeans, the red head stopped him and knelt in front of him. He quickly shoved Mickey’s boxers down and grabbed his erection, licking up along the underside of his dick. Mickey let his head fall back as he watched the red head swallow him down.

Mickey placed his hand on the red heads fiery hair and held on, coaxing him deeper. The red head moaned, sending shivers up Mickey’s spine. He could feel himself getting close so he pulled the red heads hair to get him to back off. As soon as he did, the red head stood up and connected their lips again.

It was all teeth and tongues but Mickey didn’t care. He was absolutely infatuated. The red head pushed him against the kitchen counter, grabbed on to his legs and lifted him up. Mickey immediately wrapped his legs around the red heads waist as the kiss deepened. The red head took his shirt off and started to unbutton his jeans.

“You got a condom?” Mickey asked breathlessly.

The red head grin and pulled one out of his back pocket. He handed it to Mickey while he rid himself of his jeans and boxers. They connected their lips again as the red head pulled Mickey toward him, leaving his ass hanging off the edge of the counter.

The read head placed two fingers in his mouth, covering them in spit, before pushing them slowly into Mickey.

“Fuck,” he moaned as his head fell back.

The red head kissed at Mickey’s neck as he continued to open him up. He pushed in a third finger and angled it, causing Mickey’s breath to catch.

“I’m good! Shit… just…just… fuck me,” Mickey exclaimed, clearly overwhelmed by the other man.

“Mmm. I knew you’d be a good bottom,” the red head whispered hotly into Mickey’s ear.

He grabbed the condom, rolled it on and placed the head of his dick at Mickey’s ass.

“Is this what you want?” he asked the breathless brunette, pushing him to lay down.

Mickey simply nodded and tightened his legs around the red head. The other man responded by shoving himself inside of Mickey roughly, causing him to cry out.

The red head’s pace was brutal and all Mickey could do was hang on. His entire body was on fire as the other man filled him up.

The room was quiet except for the sounds of skin slapping and low moans and groans. Mickey’s hands found the edge of the counter, gripping it tightly. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head, consumed by the pleasure that his body was feeling.

His legs released their hold on the red head as Mickey pushed himself up and moved the red head back. He was surprised but before he could react, Mickey forced him onto the floor and climbed on top of him. He slowly lowered himself on the red heads cock and began to move his ass up and down the red heads long length. Mickey leaned down to place a bruising kiss on the red head.

“Jesus,” the red head moaned, planting his feet and fucking up into Mickey.

Mickey’s head fell back as he rode the red head hard and fast. He grabbed onto his dick and started to jerk himself.

“Fuck, I’m close… fuck!” Mickey mewed as he increased his pace even more.

“I wanna see you come,” the red head panted.

Mickey jerked himself a little longer before he reached his peak. “Oh Fuck!” he yelled, coming hard all over the red heads chest. Before he could even come down, the red head flipped him on his back and started to pound into him, chasing his own orgasm.

Mickey was almost cross-eyed from the over stimulation. He screwed his eyes shut as the red head continued his assault. After a few more thrusts, the red head came, spilling into the condom. He bit down on Mickey’s neck to stifle his moan as he slumped over him.

They laid there for a few moments, catching their breath. The red head looked at Mickey and smiled. He climbed off him, threw the condom away and started to gather up his clothes. Mickey got up and grabbed his cigarettes. He lit one and offered it to the red head, who gladly accepted it. They smoked for a while until the red head broke the silence.

“I’m Ian, by the way,” he said shyly. Mickey had a hard time picturing him as shy.

“Mickey,” the brunette nodded.

Ian stood up and made his way to the door, but Mickey wasn’t ready for this to end.

“You can stay, I mean if you want to,” Mickey muttered.

Ian smiled and made his way back to Mickey.

“I’d like that,” Ian said before kissing him passionately. “I’d like that a lot.”

Mickey grinned and led him to his bedroom, presumably for round two.

Mickey made a mental note, a reminder to thank his sister for the awesome gift.


	2. Ian's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient. I'm still working on "I'm more than what they say" but I figured I would finish this first. Many of you asked for Ian's POV so here it is. Enjoy!

Ian didn’t exactly love his job at the bank but the hours and the pay were infinitely better than working at a greasy diner all night. At least this way, he was able to afford his loft and come home at a decent enough hour. The schedule also gave him weekends free to go visit his favorite clubs in Boystown. 

And did he ever take advantage of that. He would frequent the clubs enough that the bouncers all knew his name. Not that he minded. Lately, however, the club life seemed dull. It was as if the exact same people were there every single night and Ian found himself craving something different. Usually it was tall blond douche bags that approached Ian but this particular evening he realized none of the men in that club could satisfy his craving. 

He walked home somewhat defeated. He was horny as hell but still determined to find something better to occupy his time with. Maybe he would just settle in with porn. As he got closer to his building, he stopped when he heard a beautiful laugh emanating from a gorgeous creature across the street. 

In front of him stood a stocky dark haired guy with a perfect ass and piercing eyes. Even in the moonlight, his eyes were captivating. Alongside him was a blond girl whose cackle was not nearly as breathtaking as the guys though to any straight man she would easily be labeled as stunning. They seemed respectively drunk and winding down from some fun night of partying, something Ian instantly became jealous of. 

He watched as the pair stumbled into the building across the street from his. He waited, in typical stalker fashion to see which light turned on. As he stood there, he realized the guy he was salivating over was clearly not gay. Defeated, he marched toward the front door of his building but stopped when he saw a light flicker on. It came from a window a few floors above his own balcony. A smiled etched it’s way on this face.

The next day, Ian was determined to find out more about his mystery man. Even if he was straight, Ian could still look right? And fantasize and jerk off and… he shook his head and focused once more on his computer screen. The last thing he needed was a hard on at work. He glanced at the clock, watching eagerly as it inched closer to 5pm. As soon as the time came, he grabbed his belongings and made his way toward the elevators. 

“Ian wait,” the words came from a person Ian was desperately trying to avoid. The voice caught up to him and forced his way into the elevator right before the doors closed. Ian rolled his eyes and plastered a fake smile on his face.  
“Hi Jared,” he greeted icily. Undeterred, the other man simply grinned and moved closer. “Got any fun plans tonight? It’s 2 for 1’s at McGarry’s on fifth.” There was so much hope in his tone that Ian almost felt bad for his next words… Almost. 

“Can’t. Got a hot date,” he expertly lied. He watched the man’s expression falter, clearly hurt by the news. He wasn’t exactly lying. He did have plans to stalk his neighbor, that’s kind of a date right? “Well if you change your mind…” Ian nodded and walked away as soon as the elevator hit the first floor. 

Jared had been trying to get into Ian’s pants for months now and it was really starting to annoy him. Sure he was good looking, handsome even, but he was the very opposite of what Ian wanted. He needed someone with attitude and fire. He wanted someone who could make him weak in the knees and give an earth shattering blow job. Was that asking too much? Jared was none of those things. The only physical reaction Ian got from him was nausea. 

The only reason Ian hasn’t told him to go to hell yet is because he never knew when he would be in need of a good one night stand. It might be selfish but decent sex is better than no sex right? On the train ride back to his apartment, Ian thought about man from the night before. It had been a very long time since Ian found anyone who could command his attention like that.  
He wasn’t one to fall so quickly but there was something about this guy that had Ian rushing home in the hopes of catching a glimpse at him. How pathetic was he? Thankfully, the gods were on his side and as he rounded the corner on to his street, he was met with the sight he had been hoping for. Well maybe not the exact sight.

The dark haired man was once again with the blond girl, grabbing something out of the back of a really nice SUV. Clearly that was his girlfriend. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he once again began to walk. He could hear them arguing and their words caught his attention. 

“Who the fuck told you to give me such a heavy fucking present?!” the man shouted at the girl. Is that really how he spoke to his girlfriend? She looked equally annoyed. “Just grab it would you?” she shot back. Ian could see as he lifted the large brown box and walked carefully toward the front door of the building. A man who Ian hadn’t seen before held the door open and then followed the two into the building. 

Ian shook his head. Obviously the world was shouting at him to stay away. Inside his apartment he walked straight to his room, took off his clothes and slid on a pair of sweat pants. As night fell, Ian felt the need to look out his window and he smiled at what he saw. The blond girl was kissing the unknown man from before and getting into the SUV with him. So she wasn’t his girlfriend? Sister maybe?

His eyes quickly searched up, toward the fifth floor where he knew his mystery man lived. He smirked when he saw the man toying around with a telescope. He was pointing the device up to the sky causing Ian to laugh. He wasn’t going to see any stars in this smog. Ian turned away as soon as he saw the telescope pointed in his direction. Should he have some fun with his neighbor?

Ian retreated back a little, adjusting his sweats, making sure they hung low on his hips before walking back toward his window. He could feel the telescope pointed at him but tried to act nonchalant about it. He might as well show off his body…just in case his dream man was in fact gay. 

When he finally went to bed, he realized the telescope had been pointed at him for a long time. Maybe it was time to give his neighbor a little show? The next day at work was Friday, something Ian was eternally grateful for. Per usual, he was followed to the elevators by Jared but tonight, Ian was feeling mischievous. “Got any plans tonight?” Jared asked, hope laced into his voice.  
Ian shot him a warm smile. “Hanging out with you,” he replied confidently. Jared almost choked on his spit in surprise. “Really?” he asked. Clearly he needed confirmation that Ian wasn’t just fucking with him. “Sure, unless you don’t want to.” Jared shook his head. “Great. There’s a new place near my apartment I’ve been wanting to go to. Maybe we can start there…” Ian voice was dripping with seduction and he could tell Jared was eating it all up. 

He felt like a bit of a dick but he needed to get laid since jacking off to his mystery man was no longer enough. And he needed to give his neighbor a preview of what he was like in bed. The pair walked closely together as they made their way into a small dive bar a few blocks from Ian’s apartment. 

After a few hours with Jared, Ian stopped feeling like a dick. He gulped drink after drink, needing to get wasted just to not punch the guy. All he did was talk about himself and his family and his awesome car and his amazing lake house in upstate Illinois and all his money. Ian simply nodded and smiled and acted interested. He was just praying this mystery guy was worth the sacrifice.  
Ian stopped Jared mid rant and whispered, “You wanna get out of here?” Jared nodded quickly and followed Ian out of the bar after paying for their drinks. At least he was a gentleman, Ian thought. They walked silently for a few minutes before reaching Ian’s building. Once inside, he flicked the lights on and walked to the balcony, lighting up a much needed cigarette.

He could tell that his neighbors light was on out of the corner of his eye. Play it cool, he told himself. He heard Jared approaching him, so he turned and captured the man’s lips with his own, hungrily shoving his tongue inside. He began to lift Jared’s shirt up and roughly removed it. He worked on the man’s jeans next, unbuttoning them before pushing Jared down on the couch. He immediately got on his knees and began to suck Jared’s cock like his life depended on it. 

After all, his sex life was depending on this show. Jared was moaning like a little bitch above him, completely falling apart. Ian knew he was good at giving head but it still felt nice to know what it was doing to the other person. Ian realized his dick was pushing against his jeans painfully. He quickly worked a hand into his jeans to relive some pressure. 

After a few more minutes, Ian stood up and looked down lustfully at Jared. Little did he know that Ian was imagining someone else instead. Jared flew off the couch and reached up to unbutton Ian’s jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers. Ian knew from his position in the apartment that his neighbor should be having a fantastic view of his ass right now. 

He let his head fall back as Jared worked on his aching cock, sucking and licking like a pro. Ian was somewhat thankful that at least Jared knew what he was doing. He needed more though. He grabbed Jared’s head and began fucking into his mouth, releasing loud moans as he felt his dick hit the back of the man’s throat. 

Enough with the show, he thought. Ian needed to come like yesterday. He pulled Jared’s head back and let his dick fall out of his mouth. Roughly, he stood the man up and quickly bent him over the dining room table. On his way to the table, he snatched a condom from his jeans and made quick work of sliding it on. With very little prep, Ian pushed inside of Jared, causing the other man to scream out in pleasure. 

Fueled by Jared’s moans and grunts, he let go and pounded into his ass as hard and as deep as he could. He closed his eyes, picturing his mystery man instead of Jared. His mouth hung open at the thought of his dick inside his neighbor’s perfect ass consumed him. When he opened his eyes he searched out the window toward a familiar sight. He smirked when he noticed the telescope pointed right at him and he couldn’t help but wink. He could tell the light had been turned off in the apartment but the glow from the streetlight bounced off the brass of the telescope, revealing its position. 

He hoped his neighbor was enjoying the show he was putting on for him. Suddenly, Jared moaned loudly and when Ian looked down, he realized his date had just come all over his dining room table. He scoffed but continued his assault, aching for his own release. He looked out the window once more but saw the position of the telescope had changed. He focused back on the task in front of him and came a few minutes later. 

Thankfully Jared knew it was only a hook up and without any prompting, let himself out shortly after. Even though Ian had finally gotten laid, he still didn’t feel satisfied. Somehow, he knew that Jared didn’t hold a candle to his mystery guy. But no matter what Ian did, he couldn’t seem to find him again. He would try to come home at different hours, hoping to catch his neighbor but never did. 

Days passed and Ian grew more hopeless that the show he put on was all for nothing. Clearly this guy was not only probably straight but more importantly not interested in him. A week went by and Ian was about to give up. He walked over to his window and looked up at his neighbor’s apartment. He stared at it like a total creeper until he saw the familiar brass flicker in his direction. He immediately smiled at the voyeur and laughed slightly when the telescope quickly switched positions. 

It was now or never. Obviously there was some sort of attraction if the guy kept looking at him right? He decided to simply go and introduce himself. Sure it was midnight but short of murder, what’s the worst thing that could happen? When he crossed the street, he realized he had no idea exactly which apartment it was that he was looking into. Clearly it was on the fifth floor but which one? He looked at the entry buzzer, unsure of which one to press.

He was about to call the whole thing off when the door opened and an older lady stepped around him. He held the door open for her and then let himself in. He took the elevator to the fifth floor and nervously played with his fingers as he ascended. When the elevator opened, he was met with six doors, three on either side. He knew it would be a door on his left since that’s the side that faced the street. Of the three doors he noticed one had a wreath that smelled like old lady. 

Chances were that was the wrong door. That left two options. He walked toward the one farthest from the elevator but stopped when he heard a baby cry. He honestly didn’t think his mystery guy had an infant so that left the door in the middle. I’ll take door number 2, he said to himself. 

He walked up to cautiously. He listened to see if he could hear anything but no sound could be heard. He knocked and waited, biting his lip nervously. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight before him. His mystery man stood shocked in front of him, holding a baseball bat. Ian found his confidence as he strode into the apartment.

“Sooooo,” Ian started. “I wondered what this placed looked like from the inside.”

The dark haired man was still staring like an idiot. He finally closed his mouth and shook his head.

“What?” mystery man said.

“Well I’ve always wondered. You know, your view into my apartment is better than mine is of yours,” he responded.

“You’ve been… watching me?” the man asked in disbelief. 

Ian grinned before making his way to the window. “No more than you’ve been watching me,” he says slyly. He looked at the telescope and bent over, looking into the eye piece.

“Hmm… pretty good view. Did you enjoy the show last week?” he asked walking slowly toward the other man.

The look on mystery man’s face was priceless.

“Hey, look I’m sorry about that. I really was looking for stars and then I saw you and I couldn’t help it, I mean look at you,” the man said before realizing that he too sounded like a stalker.

Ian grinned, pleased with his decision to come over, and continued to move closer to him.

“Do you like to look at me?” he asked.

The dark haired man didn’t say anything. Ian could tell he was really nervous.

“I know I like to look at you.”

Mystery man’s eyes widened at the confession. “You, you look at me?” he asked.

The red head nodded slowly before adding, “I have for a while. I didn’t think I was your type, but then I saw you look at me through the telescope and figured maybe I was wrong.”

Ian slowly grazed his hand down the man’s chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt.

“Am I your type?” Ian whispered into the other man’s ear. The man nodded and fixed his eyes on Ian’s lips. They looked soft and pink and very kissable. Ian was startled but happy when his neighbor crashed their lips together. Slowly he started to push him toward the couch.

Ian eagerly responded by grabbing onto man’s shirt and balling it up with his fist. Once they reached the sofa, Ian fell back before letting the man climb on top of him. He kissed the other man hard as he ground down on him, eliciting a gorgeous moan from his lips.

‘Fuck,” Ian stammered out, completely overwhelmed by mystery man’s forwardness.

His hands slid down his neighbor’s back, stopping at his ass and squeezing it roughly. The red head was now moving his hips up, loving the friction between them.

“Take your clothes off,” Ian ordered.

They broke away long enough for the man to take his shirt off, but as he was working on his jeans, Ian stopped him and knelt in front of him. He quickly shoved the man’s boxers down and grabbed his erection, licking up along the underside of his dick. His neighbor let his head fall back as he watched the red head swallow him down.

The man placed his hand on Ian’s fiery hair and held on, coaxing him deeper. Ian moaned at the roughness. Once the man pulled Ian off his dick, they connected their lips again. It was all teeth and tongues but Ian didn’t care. He was absolutely infatuated. Ian pushed his neighbor against the kitchen counter, grabbed on to his legs and lifted him up. Mystery man immediately wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist as the kiss deepened. The red head took his shirt off and started to unbutton his jeans.

“You got a condom?” the dark haired man asked breathlessly.

Ian grinned and pulled one out of his back pocket. He handed it to his neighbor while he rid himself of his jeans and boxers. They connected their lips again as Ian pulled the man toward him, leaving his ass hanging off the edge of the counter. Ian placed two fingers in his mouth, covering them in spit, before pushing them slowly into the other man.

“Fuck,” mystery man moaned as his head fell back.

Ian kissed at the man’s neck as he continued to open him up. He pushed in a third finger and angled it, causing the man’s breath to catch.

“I’m good! Shit… just…just… fuck me,” the bossy bottom exclaimed, clearly overwhelmed by Ian.

“Mmm. I knew you’d be a good bottom,” Ian whispered.

He grabbed the condom, rolled it on and placed the head of his dick at the entrance of the man’s ass.

“Is this what you want?” he asked the breathless brunette, pushing him to lay down.

The other man simply nodded and tightened his legs around the red head. Ian responded by shoving himself inside of his neighbor roughly, causing him to cry out.

Ian’s pace was brutal.

The room was quiet except for the sounds of skin slapping and low moans and groans. The man’s legs released their hold on Ian as he pushed himself up and moved the red head back. He was surprised but before he could react, the man forced him onto the floor and climbed on top of him. 

“Jesus,” Ian moaned, planting his feet and fucking up into the other man.

Ian watched the brunette’s head fall back as he rode him hard and fast.

“Fuck, I’m close… fuck!” mystery man mewed as he increased his pace even more.

“I wanna see you come,” Ian panted.

The man jerked himself a little longer before he reached his peak. “Oh Fuck!” he yelled, coming hard all over Ian’s chest. Before the man could even come down, Ian flipped him on his back and started to pound into him, chasing his own orgasm.  
He screwed his eyes shut as Ian continued his assault. After a few more thrusts, Ian came hard, spilling into the condom. He bit down on his neighbor’s neck to stifle his moan as he slumped over him.

They laid there for a few moments, catching their breath. Ian looked at the other man and smiled. He climbed off him, threw the condom away and started to gather up his clothes. He watched as the other man got up and grabbed his cigarettes. He lit one and offered it to Ian who gladly accepted it. They smoked for a while until Ian broke the silence.

“I’m Ian, by the way,” he said shyly. 

“Mickey,” the brunette nodded.

Ian stood up and made his way to the door, but Mickey wasn’t ready for this to end.

“You can stay, I mean if you want to,” Mickey muttered.

Ian smiled and made his way back to Mickey.

“I’d like that,” Ian said before kissing him passionately. “I’d like that a lot.”

Mickey grinned and led him to his bedroom, presumably for round two. It had been a long time since someone had this kind of effect on Ian but he chalked it up to crazy chemistry. Whatever it was, he was thankful.


End file.
